winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 213
The Invisible Pixies is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Aisha has a nightmare about her childhood. She is a young child being pestered by her care-givers. Her nightmare turns for the worse as her care-givers turn into Lord Darkar. Piff sees Aisha tossing and turning in her sleep and calms her down. In another room, Flora has troubles sleeping and decides to write a love letter to Helia. The next morning, the Winx are stressed out due to the recent fights and their classes. Musa stops at the table with mail, giving Flora a "mysterious letter" and another letter to Bloom written from her mother. Musa reveals that Tecna is at breakfast with Timmy. The Winx decide to skip school and go to Gardenia, except for Flora and Tecna who stay back at Magix. Bloom reveals that her mother is testifying in court, and she wanted to be their for support. Aisha than suggests to Stella and Musa that they should go to downtown. Stella tries to fly, but the girls are reminded not to use magic in Gardenia. Meanwhile, Tecna is at breakfast with Timmy. Timmy offers her a present, made for her computer, which Tecna acts awkward. The situation becomes awkward, especially when Timmy goes further in-depth about computers. Tecna leaves, which confuses Timmy. Bloom departs from the group, but notices that the pixies are gone. Only Piff is with Aisha. Lockette was spooked by the environment around her, so the other pixies went after her. This freaks out the group, noting that magic is unusual on Earth. It is revealed that only children can see pixies, not adults. Aisha, Musa, and Stella go to the mall, however the police officer stops them. Aisha talks them out of trouble. Aisha falls asleep. She dreams of her childhood, and remembers a childhood friend, Anne. Anne offers her to dance. Stella and Musa joins her, asking her how she learned how to herself out of trouble. Aisha reveals that she was raised to be a princess. Bloom stays with her a mother after court. Her mother's shop was burnt down. Her mother tells Bloom that she has grown up. Bloom tells her mom that a lot had happened. She then shows her necklace and talks about her birth parents. Aisha, Musa and Stella go to a dance club. Musa and Stella feel nervous, but Stella decides to go find Bloom after picking up "a little something for my Brandon". Back at Magix, Flora decides to go to the woods. She has her books and a letter to Helia. She sees Helia, and is very happy. She drops her stuff and becomes nervous. As Helia picks up her stuff, he looks at the envelope and Flora is flustered. At the dance club, Aisha and Musa try to dance. Using magic, Musa changes the music, surprising everyone. The scene flips back to Flora and Helia. Helia asks Flora what was wrong, and Flora chokes up. Helia returns the letter and walks away. Chatta appears, telling Flora that she missed her chance. Aisha and Musa talk. Aisha tells Musa that she used to dance to escape the princess life. Headmistress Farigonda and Grizelda realize that the Winx are missing and that they would be in trouble. Aisha and Musa continue to dance. Musa uses magic to attack a person. Soon Aisha and Musa are cornered. Musa is taken away, and Aisha has a flashback of Anne and her. Scared of the dark, Aisha uses her powers and goes out of control, and the pixies arrive. They all fight back and try to escape. Bloom and Stella arrive to help, but they are trapped. Farigonda and Grizelda arrive, and the Winx are in trouble. Back at Magic, the Winx are punished with cleaning duty. It is morning again, and the Winx are all asleep, except Tecna, who appears not to have been punished. Aisha and Flora remain awake. Flora tells Aisha that she is too scared to talk to Helia.They then talk about their fears, and Aisha reveals that she didn't have friends, but she felt much more comfortable being part of the Winx. Flora is about to tell Aisha that she had nothing to be afraid of but the two fall asleep. Major Events *Flora fails to give Helia the love letter. *Bloom's mother, Vanessa, testifies in court due to her flower shop being burnt down Debuts *The Suits *Anne Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Aisha *Specialists **Helia **Timmy *Faragonda *Griselda *Vanessa *The Suits *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Piff **Tune **Chatta Trivia *The promo for the 4Kids version of this episode included shots of a gang member holding a broken glass bottle and another one holding a chain, but when the episode was shown, the broken bottle and chain were changed. The bottle was erased from the animation altogether and the chain was turned into a slit of fabric. *In the 4kids version, multiple scenes were left out. **Timmy and Tecna does not make an appearence **Aisha's nightmare with the scene of her care-givers turning into Lord Darkar was removed. *In addition, the 4kids version has questionable mistakes **Bloom was able to get permission to go to Earth however was punished. *Tecna's and Timmy's relationship become more strained when Timmy fails to impress Tecna with his gift. *The male members of The Suits wore outfits that were reminiscent of the 80's tv show "Miami Vice". *In the 4Kids version, the letters they recieved at breakfast were invitations to the Red Fountain concert, In the Rai version they were letters from home. *In RAI, the Suits gang make a reference to "Harriet Porter" (an obvious parody to Harry Potter), and then threatening to "send the girls back to Hagwars" (Hogwarts). *In RAI, the reason Bloom returned home was not only to visit, but to also help support Mike and Vanessa in a trial concerning the flower shop vandalism incident way back in Season 1. *Flora got in trouble with the rest of the Winx although she didn't skip class. However Tecna did not get punished. 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla/Young Layla *Kayzie Rogers as Vanessa *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda *Dani Schaffelas Tecna *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy Quotes "Maybe we could capture them and make them take us to Hagwars." "I think you've been reading too many of those Harriet Porter books." "I can't read stupid!" '- Guy 1 and 2 ' "You shouldn't sleep so late, Musa. A true lady is suppose to rise with the sun." "Well we have two suns on this planet. I like to rise with the second one." '- Musa' and Tune Videos '4Kids' 'RAI English' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume